Clair Potter and pokemon in the Wizarding world
by AngelicaMoonliya
Summary: female harry potter {Clarabelle} the hair to all 4 founders with pokemon don't own pokemon or harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Clair potter and pokemon in the wizarding world

"talking with pokemon"

:normale talk:

{athers notes}

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal well, as normal as one can be with a niece that can see weird creatures no one else seems to. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. their son Dudley was like hes Father large - larger thin most boys his age. and Clair, if you asked the Dursley they would say no one else lived there.

but in fact it had been nearly ten years since petunia Dursley found her on the front door step. Clair was quit beautiful tall, thin but not overly so. long raven color hair down to her hip, which she always kept in a braid so that her aunt won't fuss bright green eyes behined thic round glasses and a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning..

yep Clair Potter was still there, asleep at the moment withe one of the creatures named _**zorua**_, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. Clair rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a dragon flying in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before. _**Zorua**_ was awake also and jummped in to Clairs arms.

"Hay Blue hungry?"

"yep" the black and blue pokemon repliyed in a light chiled like voice{if you dont under stand Clairs Zorua is shiny Voice think the Zorua from the movie}

:Girl if you dont come in here i will drag you out of that room: her uncles voice came therugh the cupperd door. : coming."will looks like we have to go."

Clair spent her morning making brakfast for her pig of a cusin and whale of and uncle of corus she would never say that out laud. :to day we are going to the zoo.: the pig dudley said to him self over and over like a chant. "thats stuped" Blue said in a wisper as if the humans can magicly see and here her.

:Bad news, Vernon,: Aunt patunea came back from answering the phone . :Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't

take her.: She jerked her head in Clair's direction clair's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Clair was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.

:now what?" she asked :you could drop me of at the library,: Clair cut in hopefully {it was noe seacret that she loved to read.} :That could work but any funny busness any at all and you'll be in that cupperd for a week: he said.

And that is how Clair and Blue found her self at the lounden library looking at the magicle section in the back she found the room two years ago when she was left there for hours at a time. the room had many diffrintt sizes of tables and chairs all over with fluffy lange chairs and lovesets in frunt of three fire places. Clair grabed a thierd year Transfiguration and started reading. five houers whent by before a libraryen came in to tell her that the duerslyes were there to pick her up. Clair and Blue left the library and whent home. she fell asleep befor her head hit the pellow.


	2. Chapter 2

Today found Clair outside in the nice sunny wither playing with the magical animals

In the park when a large brown and tan owl swiped down from afar,letter in talons she had

Never in her hole life had gotten a letter, Yet

Here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Miss. C. Evens

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the

Address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Clair saw a purple wax

Seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake

Surrounding a large letter H.

Clair pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY and POKEMON MASTERY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear miss. Evens,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and pokemon mastery. Please find enclosed a list of all

Necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside Clairs's head like fireworks and she couldn't

Decide which to ask first. After a few minutes she muttered to zoura. "what should we do

Blue?" as she thout about it she dicided not to let her family know anything bout the letter

And just send the replay anyway.

Dear Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

My name is Clair evens you can expect myself and blue

To be there on the first of September.

Miss. Clair Evens

a few days later a snarky looking man came looking for Clair.

Knock knock knock Clair was made to go to her room as Aunt Petunia answered the door.

There was whispering going on by the man at the door and Aunt Petunia she got closer to

Hear what was being said. " ?" asked the man with short greasy hair.

"Dursley. Mrs.. Evens was my mother." she said "how can I help you Mr.?"-"Snape"the man

Cut in. "I'm here to talk with the parents or guardian of one Clair Evens ma'am." he said crudely

" what did that girl do this time? What ever she did we will deal with it ourselves. Clair!" uncle

Vernon said to the man as he was about to shout the door on him.

"I'm not her to nark on the child I'm her to give her a spot in our school Sir."Mr. snape said

To Vernon. " fine you want her take her and don't bring her back." he said the man at the

Door.

"fine I will Miss evens." the man called out as Clair and Zoura came out of hiding

"Miss evens I am Professor snape a teacher at hogwarts." the professor said."I'm here to take

you to get your school supplis."he said to Clair who looked at blue and asked" do you think it

Wise to go with this man blue a mean I've never met him before." as she asked that, blue

Jumped out of Clairs hands and on to Mr.. snapes shoulder. "OK OK looks like were coming

Then." she said to the man. a few seconds later found Clair and snape in front of the Leaky

Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If that hadn't landed in front of it Clair wouldn't

Have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't

Glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the

Record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at

all. In fact, Clair had the most peculiar feeling that only she and

snape could see it. Before she could mention this,he had steered

Her to the back door snape muttered to him self

Three up... Two across . "Get back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a

Small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they

Were facing an archway onto acobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Clair's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Clair and blue

looked quickly over there shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly

back into solid wall.

"Still got yer letter, Evens?" he asked. Clair took the parchment envelope out of her pocket.

"Good," said Snape. "There's a list there of everything you'll need."

Clair unfolded a second piece of paper she hadn't noticed the week

before, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY and POKEMON MASTERY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

POKEMON: how to make your own pokeballs

POKEMON every potion you need to kown to take care of you pokemon

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

one basic POKEMON set( includes 10 pokeballs 10 all medical items 1 pokedex any color 1

town map 1 xtranseiver and 1 berri pots)

Students may also bring there own starter pokemon if they wish (first stage evelution)

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED

THEIR OWN

BROOMSTICKS

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring

- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

" you'll be needin' one," the proffesor said, "but we have to get your money

first."

"how i dont have any money im an orphen."clair said "Gringotts, will take a blood sample

just to make sher thats the case." snape said

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other

little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a

uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"that's a goblin," said snape quietly as they walked up the white

stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than clair.

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Clair noticed, very

long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were

facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved

upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a

vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high

stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing

coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more

goblins were showing people in and out of these. proffesor snape Clair and blue made

for the counter.

"good morrning riple i am here for a blood Heritage test to see if this child is muggle

born and if not a bank acount to use for school suppliys." snape said to riple.

riple then prosseded to leed the three of them to as room off of the mane hall wich had a

bank manager. "Mr. Goldlen a Mr. Snape is here for a Heritage test."riple said to the door.

"come in Mr Snape."

Snape Clair and Blue walked in to the office. "is this the young girl who needs the test

done?" Mr. goldlen asked. "yes Sr. my name is Clairabell but every one just calls me Clair." she

said. "ok Miss Clairabell i need you to go with griphook in to the back room, griphook!" the

chife goblin said calling for leed Clair and blue to another room cunected to

the mane room. "ok Miss. we need a lettle blood sample. if you would cut your finger on this

knife we can get started." griphook said to clair.

Clairabell did as instructed "ok now we need you to put your finger in this cauldron it

has the Potion needed for the test." as clair but her hand in the Potion the cut heled its self

not even leving a scar. after about ten to fifteen minets griphook diped a fetherd pin in to

the Potion then prosseded to the role of parchment. and the resaltes came in living the

goblin godstoped.

magical blood Heritance test results

name: Clairabell Rose Evens

real name: AnnaRose Clairabell PenDragon

Mother: Morgana lefay"lady of the lake"

Father: Mirlin PenDragon

People related to:potter"father" Evens"Mother" Griffindore,Ravenclaw,Huffulpuff,Slitherin

Lefay PenDragon

accounts in Gringotts

Potter vault 917

9,825,201,502 Galleons

59,198,781 Sickles

100,982,798 Knuts

20,091 famliy hairlooms

Potter trustfund vault 918

1,110,798 Galleons

2,000,000 Sickles

5,000,000 Knuts

Homes owned by the Potters

godrics hollow

Pervell casle

vacation homes in

kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh, and unova

Griffindore vault 17

7,100,797,816 Galleons

787,781,135 Sickles

999,812,478 Knuts

290,203 wepens

Homes owned by Griffindore

1\4 Hogwarts

GodricsHollow

Giffindore casle

griffindore gym in Hogwarts

Ravenclaw vault 19

9,200,158,623 Galleons

801,762,541 Sickles

989,217,567 Knuts

Homes owned by Ravenclaw

1\4 Hogwarts

Ravenclaw casle

Ravenclaw librairy in Hogwarts (over 5,000,000 books)

Huffulpuff vault 21

900,761,892 Galleons

301,562,981 Sickles

510,678,689 Knuts

Homes owned by Huffulpuff

1\4 Hogwarts

Huffulpuff casle

helga's privet greenhouse in Hogwarts

Slitherin vault 23

10,987,716,779 Galleons

759,711,621 Sickles

961,432,198 Knuts

Homes owned by Slitherin

1\4 Hogwarts

Slitherin Casle

chamber of secrits in Hogwarts

PenDragon vault 1

91,982,701,982 Galleons

999,781,198 Sickles

823,145,679 Knuts

Homes owned by PenDragon

Avalon island

Murlin academy

lefay vault 2

31,987,699,762 Galleons

998,721,612 Sickles

1,000,152,156 Knuts

Homes owned by lefay

magic lake island


	3. Chapter 3

Griphook took Clair and Blue back to the room that held professor Snape and Chief

Goblin Golden. " Well that took a long time." goblin golden said as he was given he test

Results. Reading over the Results, Golden was in a daze to find that this girl was now the

Richest child in the world and who she really was.

" She's not a muggle born is she." Snape said more than asked.

"No her name is Clairabell Rose PenDragon the dissidents of Merlin and morgana lefay."

Golden said. " What dose that mean for Miss. Evens" he asked.

"It just means that she is one of the most powerful witches in the past 2000 years. I'll have a

Master key made to fit all of Miss. Evens accounts." Chief Gablin Golden said to the dark

Haired man.

"Griphook take Miss. Clairabell and Mr.. Snape down to vaults number 918 and 713"

Snape and Clair followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Clair was surprised They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches.

It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them.

They climbed in and were off.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared,

Clairabell gasped.

Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts "It's all yours

Clair," Snape said. It was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd

Have had it from her faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much she cost

Them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to Clair, buried deep

Under London. Snape helped Clair pile some of it into a bag."The gold ones are Galleons," he

Explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy

Enough. Right, that should be enough fear a couple of terms, we'll keep the rest safe for you." He

Turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please." Snape said They were

Going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they

Hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Clair leaned

Over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Snape pulled her back by

The scruff of her neck. Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back," said

Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply

Melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door

And trapped in there," said Griphook. "How often do you check to see if anyone's

Inside?"Claie asked. "About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Clair was sure, and

She leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first

She thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown

Paper lying on the floor. Snape picked it up and tucked it deep inside his clok Clair longed to

Know what it was, but knew better than to ask. "Come on, back Upton." he said. One wild cart

Ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts."where to first blue?" Clair

asked. Zoura jumped off Clairabells shoulder and started running to toward Madam Malkin's

Robes for All Occasions.

Clair blue and professor Snape entered Madam Malkin's shop, Madam Malkin was a

Squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, Dear?" she said, when. "Got the lot

here a young man being fitted up just now, in fact. " In the back of the shop, a boy with a

Pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black

robes. Madam Malkin stood Clair on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over her head,

and began to pin it to the right length." Is there a way to get more normal clouse done as will.

Like pants, shorts, skirts and t-shirts." Clair asked Madam Malkin." Way yes there is. Is there

Any preferences that you would like?"she asked Clairabell "Anything Forest Green with

Snakes. And red with different pokemon on it." Clair asked" ill see what we can do." Madam

Malkin said to her. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," said Clair. "My father's next

Door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. "Then I'm

Going to drag them off to look at racing brooms."the boy said. "Have you got your own

Broom?" the boy went on. "No," said Clairabell. "Play Quidditch at all?" "No," Clair said again,

wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. "I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked

To play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" "No," said

Clair, feeling more stupid by the minute. But before the boy could Asks another question,

Madam Malkin said, "That's it your done, my dear," Clair Blue and Snape left to the next shop.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Clair cheered up a bit when she found a

bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, she said

Professor what's Quidditch?" It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle

World - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four

Balls - sort of hard to explain the rules."

They bought Clairs school books in a shop called Flourish and Blots where the

Shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather;

books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few

Books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been

Wild to get his hands on some of these. Clair was at home this was were she loved her one

Place to get away. snape almost had to drag Clairabell away from Curses and Countercurses

(Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-

Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its

horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the

floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers,

strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Snape asked the man behind

the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Clair, Clair herself examined

silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes

(five Knuts a scoop).

the next place on the list was the pokedex, xtrancever and basic pokemon supplys

Clair Snape and Blue went in to pokemon all you'll ever need to know and more.

" Can i help you Proffessor Snape." an older boy with shourt black asked."I'm here for that girl

over there."he said pointing to Clairabell and Blue who were looking at pokemon that were

behined a glass case. Clair realized she was being watched and hide behined the Professor.

"Clair this is Marcus Flint he is an student of mine Marcus this is Clairabell Evens

and her ZouraBlue. "Oh i see ok. so your here for your starter kit right." Marcus asked Clair trying to get her attention. a meki yes was herd from the girl as she came out from behined the tall dark

haired man. "so what is your favorite color Miss. Clairabell?" the older boy asked. "it's Clair and my favorite colors are Forest Green silver and black." she said with a blush on her face.

the boy laghted muttering thst she would be a grate slitherin befor walking away to gather the thanges she would need. "way dont you go pick out a bag way i get the other supplys." Snape said to the girl and walked away.

Clairabell found a bag that she fell in love with right then it was black with two pokemon on it, a Forest Green pokemon and an orange and white color pokemon that looked like a star. looking at the tag it told her that the two pokemon where Celebi and Jirachi. Taking the bag to the counter she stoped as some one new brout an egg in. "Chad's here boss!" Marcus Flint said looking at Clair.

"Red. how are you doing." Chad asked the man that just came from the back. this man was tall

taller then Snape was. "i told you no more mistery eggs Chad" the tall man said " i know you did Red but i need the monye." Chad said puting the egg on the counter."you know the rules if you dont know what Type of egg it is we dont bye it." "that well be 25 gallons Miss Evens."

handing the monye over to the boy she reached out to the egg with her left hand and toched it and an image flashed in her haed of a blue dog. "it's a Riolu egg" she wisperd to Marcus and the boy was serprized as she Blue and Snape left the store.

After the egg incident Snape said they should have lunch and they whent back to The After lunch Clair blue and Severus left the Leaky Cauldron. Clair picked up her school uniforme and closes from Madam Malkin's on the way to get a trunk. thay whent in and she asked the man if he can custmize a trunk for her (with four bed rooms with bathrooms,a lab, gym, emptey library, ketchen and large property line with a barn and breeding nursery.)the man said it would take a day or two befour living the shop.

"Just your wand left only place for wands, Ollivanders, and thay have the best wands." snape said to Clair A magic wand... this was what Clair had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Snape sat on to wait.

Clair felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Clair jumped. Snape must have knowe the man was there because all he did was scufe. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Clair awkwardly. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Claiebell Evens." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. ollivander moved closer to Clair. Clair wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Clair were almost nose to nose. Clair could see herself reflected in those misty eyes. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Clair said mekliy. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Clair from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Evens We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Clair and blue suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," now we have had a lot of people come in latly and i have started a new sestume you can walk around the shop for five minits and get a fill of the magic." he said

As Clair walked around the shop she felt a pull to the back shelf were all the older wands were Clair looked at the boxes on the shelf and climbed the lader to the very top. Clair had given the box to Mr. Ollivander on her way down. . Mr. Ollivander gasped as he saw the box she had was a beauty it was a pice if black and white wood with a bird spiting out fire ingraved on to it " unusual combination - life and moltres flame, eleven inches."

Clair took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Snape clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried,

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " He put Clair's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious.. "Sorry," said Clairabell, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Clair with his pale stare. " i remember them all but this one is my grate grandfathers greatest masterpiece, for the wood is from the tree of life the same tree supplest to be in the story of the tree brothers why'll the moltres flame came from the animages of marlin himself or so the legend tolled by my father." Clair paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Clairabell and Blue's last month of summer vacation was spent in diagon alley, staying

at the leaky cauldren. at the moument Clair was looking around platforme nine and three

qurters. Clair arived at ten o'clok that mourning. By 10:30 familys started filling up and

platform.

Clairabell found an emptey compartment and sat down next to the window were,

half hidden, she could watch the famliys on the platform. One famliy cot her eye it was a grup

of red haeds one boy was wearing red and gold robes, one was waering normal black ones,

and the twins were wearing green and silver robes, all of them were wearing their

pokebelits. Looking further down the platform Clair saw the boy from the pokemon shop.

Talking with a man that looked just like Draco malfoy the boy she met in madam minkes. Clair opened her window and yelled out to the boy."Marcus!" every one stoped talking to see the moust gecky long jetblack haired girl hanging out the window. marcus waved at her way'll bording the train.

Marcus and the two red hade twins came in to her compartment and sat down. " who are they she wisperd to?" Marcus she asked vevry politly. "we're sorry I'm fred and this is george and were the wislley twins." they said at the same time. Just then the train began to move. Clair watched as platform 9 and 3\4 disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Clair felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what she was going to but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind. Clair curled up with blue and fell aslep.

it was twilvethurty when fred woke her up. The compartment door was opined and

the olderly woman outside asked" anything off the cart dears."

Clair who hadn't had any breakfast, leped from her set next to Marcus, knoking her Zoura onto

the floor. Clair had bout ten chocolate frogs, four boxes of berrtie botts every flavor beans,

and ten pumpkin pasties and cauldren cakes. Clair payed the woman one gallon.

"Hungry are we?" marcus asked befor he to got up to get some. "im starved i didn't have

breakfast thinking I'ed be late. I had know ideal that it was posable for a bus to go that fast."

Clair said stuffing a cake into her mouth way'll geting out a jar of pokemon food out of her

bag.

The compartment door opened agein five minets later by a girl around Clairs age. The

girl was already waering her new hogwarts uniform. " has anyone seen a poliwag? a boy

named Neville's lost one."she said. she had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair,

and large front teeth. " nope." Clair said thinking its a good time to try out a spell she lerned

she pulled out her wand and silently casted a summining charm. two secounts later the blue

tadpool was right in front of her. " here you go one poliwag for you have a nice day good

bye." a voice said from beside Clair every one looked to see the Zoura licking her paw. "what

havent you herd a pokemon talk before." she asked leeping back on to Clairs lap and falling

back asleep.

Clair peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and

forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. Marcus and the twins

took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Clair was alredy in her uniform. A

voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please

leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Clair's stomach

lurched with crammed her pockets with the last of the sweets, and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. goerge called out to her on

her way out." we have to go we'll will see you there ok." The train slowed right down and finally

stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Clair

shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students,

voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! " a jints big hairy face beamed over the sea of

heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed jinet down what seemed to be a steep,

narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Clair thought there must be thick trees

there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his politod, sniffed once or

twice. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus'

round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly

onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its

windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No

more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by

the shore. Clair and a red haed by the name of Ron were followed into a boat by Neville and

Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -

FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was

as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered

over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!"

yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats

carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face made only by

the pokemon that lived there. The boats were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to

be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor,

where they clambered out onto rocks and up a passageway in the rock

after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the

castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green

robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Clair's first thought

was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have

fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit

with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too

high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to

the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Clair

could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right

-the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall

showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They

crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have

done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term

banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great

Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very

important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be

something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with

the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free

time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and

Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced

outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your

triumphs and gym battles will earn your house points , while any rulebreaking will lose

house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is

awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a

credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the

rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as

you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened

under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Clair swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" she heard a boy ask Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he

was joking. hes in slitherin."

Clair's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole

school? she hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.

she looked around comliy and saw that everyone else looked terrified,

too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering

very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one

she'd need. Clair tried hard not to listen to her. she'd never been more

nervous, never, not even when she'd had to take a school report home to

the Dursleys saying that she'd somehow turned her teacher's wig blue. She

kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall

would come back and lead them in to the hall.

Then something happened that made her and blue jump about a foot in the air -

several people behind them screamed. "What the -?" she gasped. So did the people around

her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly

transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the

first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive

and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -" "My dear Friar, haven't we given

Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really

even a ghost hes a hunter - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and

tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat

Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." "Move along

now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had

returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line,"

Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Feeling oddly as though her legs

had turned to lead, Clair got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with neville behind her,

and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors

into the Great Hall. Clair had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit

by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables,

where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden

plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were

sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line

facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at

them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the

students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Clair looked

upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. she whisper to a girl, "Its bewitched

to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." It was hard to believe

there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Clair quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in

front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was

patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, noticing that everyone in the hall was now

staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then

the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened

wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of

the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron

whispered to the boy from erlyer. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Yes,

trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but she did wish they could have

tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather alot; Clair didn't

feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house

for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for her. Professor

McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name,

you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-

faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over

her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on

the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Clair saw

the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the

hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The

table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands

with Terry as he joined them. " Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown,

Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with

cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Clair remembered being picked for

teams during gym at her old school. she had always been last to be chosen, not because she

was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked her. "Finch-Fletchley,

Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sometimes, Clairabell and blue noticed, the hat shouted out the

house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-

haired boy next to Clair in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat

declared him a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and

jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. A horrible thought

struck Clair, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if she wasn't

chosen at all? What if she just sat there with the hat over her eyes for ages, until Professor

McGonagall jerked it off her head and said there had obviously been a mistake and she'd

better get back on the train? When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his

pokemon, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide

with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had

to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Malfoy swaggered

forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his

head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle,

looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott"

"Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at

last - "potter Anna." whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?" The Anna Potter?" "Potter anna" Professor McGonagall called out

agein still nuthing she looked up at dumbledore siting in the middel of the high table he gave

a nood and she moved on. "Evens, Clairabell."

The last thing Clair saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the twins and Marcus

looking at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited. Hmm,"

said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind

either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's

interesting... So where shall I put you?" it took a way'll before the hat scremed out

SLITHERIN Marcus, and Snape were the loudest clappers way'll the red haed twins

catcalled out to her. Clair sat beside Marcus, waiting for the sourting to finish.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy

even taller than Ron, joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and

then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by fingers under the stole and a second

later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron collapsed into the chair next to his brother.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy. as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor

McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Clair looked down at her

empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties

seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,

his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts" Clairabell's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with

food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast

chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast

potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange

reason, peppermint humbugs.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern - just a few

more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give

you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a

few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." dumbledore's twinkling

eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the

caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing

for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. I must tell you that this

year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does

not wish to die a very painful death." Clair laughed, but she was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" she muttered to Frad. "Must be," said goreg frowning at

Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go

somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous pokemon, everyone knows that. I do think he

might have told the prefects, at least." "and lastly i wellcome Mr. Reads as your DADA Professor this year that is all good night."

the firs year slitherins followed Marcus Flint through the chattering crowds, out of

the Great Hall, and down to the dungens. . Claiir's legs were like lead again, but only because

she was so tired and full of food that and she was falling asleep on her feet. when they can to

a deid end there was a stown wall in frount of them. "Password?" a voice said. "Slytherin

pride," said the Marcus, and the wall slied to the right to reveal a round hole in the wall. They

all scrambled and found themselves in the common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy

armchairs. Marcus directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys

through another At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last: five four-

posters hung with dark, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired

to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.


End file.
